


You Always Steal Him From Me

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little addition to the scene, where Tohru bites Natsuno, beating Shimizu to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Steal Him From Me

**Author's Note:**

> The Shimizu Megumi/Yuuki Natsuno is all one sided, on Shimizu's part. 'Shiki' doesn't belong to me. It just takes over my brain, periodically.

“Go ahead and scream, Yuuki-kun.” The Shimizu thing giggled, exposing sharp teeth. “I’d like to hear you scream! I’d like to hear you beg!”

“That does sound fun!” The blue-haired youth, no, vampire grinned with sadistic glee. “Beg for your life, little boy! I never had the chance to make your boyfriend beg before he died!”

Natsuno backed away, trying to keep his eyes on both vampires. He wasn’t sure if he could take one of them, let alone two. 

Ice cold hands grabbed him from behind, pulling Natsuno back. “Please don’t scream, Natsuno. I couldn’t bear it.”

“Tohru-chan?” The words came out in a gasp, as Natsuno looked back. Something wet splashed his face. Tears?

“No fair, Tohru-kun!” Megumi looked furious, angry, and a little scared. “He was supposed to be mine! Even dead, you steal Yuuki-kun away from me!”

“Yes! Take him!” The blue-haired vampire was ignoring Megumi’s protests, as he watched Tohru and Natsuno almost hungrily. “If you can take him, you can take anyone!”

He won’t do it, Natsuno thought. He can’t. Not Tohru-chan, no, not Tohru-chan, no. The chant ran through his mind, even as the fangs entered its necks.

“It’s not fair,” Shimizu whispered. The words hissed at him, even Tohru-chan’s lips moved against his throat. They were like a breeze, helplessly tugging at something which couldn’t be moved, couldn’t be changed. “He was supposed to be mine.”

“Too late.” Tohru-chan’s words, hollow of any triumph were the last things he heard. “Now he’s mine.”


End file.
